


I’m home

by CasualFanForLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Reunion, family love, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualFanForLife/pseuds/CasualFanForLife
Summary: Lance comes home and reunites with his mother.Shorts and sweet.





	I’m home

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is canon divergent but I really wanted a short, sweet scene of Lance with his mother.  
> Also this is my first work so please enjoy!

_-There is a sound deep and faint as a heart beat pounding against brittle ribs and-_

Lance shudders out a breathe and immediately yearns for it back because without it he is breaking breaking breaking open from within every careful wall he has built to survive and there will be no coming back.

Weathered hands soft and gentle, cover a trembling mouth as if they could hold back a mother’s own heartbreak. Eyes as blue and vibrant as his own, _-like the ocean they both were born beside, like the waters he left behind for the cold brilliance of the stars-_ eyes that have seen children of her flesh and blood and love grow and hurt and laugh _-and leave-_ rest on him and they begin to grow misty with emotion Lance does not want to know. Can not bear to know.

_-a whirlwind is growing inside him, picking up debris of guilt and desperation and Lance, Lance who has grit his teeth into grins against broken bones and broken spirits who has been pulled back from the blanket of death not once but twice knows, knows he won’t be able to stop it-_

And she is walking forward, bridging a gap deeper than lance had realized he had allowed to grow, without fear, without doubt as if it is her given right.

_-And isn’t it?-_

And lance can only see the lines etched so deeply in the corner of her eyes and lips, the wrinkles on her forehead and wonders how many of those lines he caused when he left her without a single word and the grief of simply not knowing.

_-still a boy, eyes too clouded with wonder and destiny to look back at what he was leaving-_

_-lance feels himself close to breaking, compressing inward like glass unable to stand the pressure, caught in a razor edge moment before the shatter-_

She arrives before him close enough to reach out a hand, to rest it gently against his cheek and, and-

_-and her hand is so warm-_

“My son.”

He breaks, crumbles so softly into waiting arms and sobs-

_-splinters, shards slicing as they fall and he can barely breathe-_

And she is trembling too although Lance feels no tears wetting the cheek pressed against his forehead, he does feel soft lips press against his brow, whispering prayers of gratitude between words of comfort and joy. She smells of clean blankets bundled into beds, of warm meals, lilac scented shampoo, with the salt of the ocean carried on the wind still in her hair. She smells of home, and Lance lets himself feel how much he’s missed her, his grandparents, his sister, his brothers, niece and nephew and the wind and the beat of the ocean he grew up listening too more than her sweet lullabies.

He cries and cries and she lets him, holds him together with unending strength and he feels love greater than his guilt at this moment for her, for her unyielding love.

_-In the space that is left empty and sore he lets himself feel weak in a way that would never let him have survived the war because-_

“I’m home mama.”


End file.
